


Where He Wants To Be

by sherlockandjohn2010



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockandjohn2010/pseuds/sherlockandjohn2010
Summary: A Post-Reichenbach 221b Ficlet. 221 words, and the last word begins with B.





	Where He Wants To Be

I’d been back from the dead for four days, when he came to see me. At first he only stared, uttered no words, or made a move to come closer. Then there was the whispered, ‘ _Sherlock’,_ and I could tell he was fighting back tears; so was I.

‘John _’,_ I sighed, giving in to the urge to approach. I expressed so much just by speaking his name, and in an instant, he knew everything I had always tried to hide.

His hand reached out to me, fingers trailing down my cheek and cupping my jaw. Stretching upwards, he planted a soft kiss against my lips, and pulled back to meet my eyes. Clearly seeing what he was looking for, he pulled me down towards him and smashed his lips against mine. There was nothing sweet about this kiss, it was need and desire, and it lit a fire deep inside me.

John stopped to catch his breath and looked at me, waiting for my reaction.

‘You shouldn’t be here; you’re getting married.’ Though I was desperate for him to continue, the pain of his impending wedding would be worse if we crossed this line.

He smiled at me; it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

‘No, I’m not’, he said defiantly, ‘I’m exactly where I want to be.’


End file.
